Thief/Assassin/Ninja Build/Guide Made by Zionez aka Obesegus
Grrr, im so bored so I decided to make a guide. Enjoy! Thief Guide/Build Guide Lv1-5 Hey there rookie. Well to start off, Welcome to Dragonica! The tutorial is very easy and now you must start new quests. I would recommend from thieves 1-5 to do as many odellia quests as you can. Then when you reach lv 5, Start the hero quest for vagabond. After you finished the hero quest for Vagabond, start the one for Akazi. It should be a piece of cake if you have a nice party. TIP FOR LV. 1-5: DO ALL THE QUESTS THERE ARE. TRY YOUR BEST TO FIND A PARTY OF 4 Lv.5-10 If you have finished the hero quest for Akazi spam Akazi f4 until you become lv10. TIP FOR LV 5-10: FOCUS YOUR ATTACKS ON AKAZI INSTEAD OF VAGABOND DURING THE BOSS FIGHTS, IT WOULD BE ALOT EASIER, TRUST ME. LV.10-15 After lv 10, you should go to traitor's ridge and start all the quests there is over there. This time, start the Sangka hero quest ASAP. After you have finished all the quests and the hero quests you could find and you are still lower than 15, continue to spam Sangka f4. TIP FOR LV 10-15: SOME PARTIES MIGHT KICK YOU FOR LEECHING OR INACTIVITY, TRY TO CONTRIBUTE AS MUCH AS YOU CAN TO THE PARTY. Lv.15-20 Well you should be 15+, and should head off to Kungka. Feel free to visit port of the winds for new quests. Keep on doing all the quests that are available and especially the Hero quests. Also PLEASE do your hunter quests. Grind Kungka f4 until your lv 20. And now for the assassin test.... TIP FOR LV 15-20: AFTER YOU BECOME AN ASSASSIN, YOU WILL HAVE ALOT OF NEW SKILLS, TRY TO USE THEM WISELY. BUILD: LV.1-5 http://dragonica.db.mmosite.com/tool...00000000000000 Lv5-10 http://dragonica.db.mmosite.com/tool...00000000000000 Lv.10-15 http://dragonica.db.mmosite.com/tool...00000000000000 Lv 15-20 http://dragonica.db.mmosite.com/tool...00000000000000 Assassin Guide/Build Congrats, you should now be an assassin (If you are not, then GO DO THE TEST BEFORE YOU ARE OVERPOWERED! Also if you are a trickster now then you are not really welcomed here. -ASSASSIN ONLY PART (cause assassins rule!)You now have an awesome array of skills and you are on your way to becoming a Ninja! Guide Lv.20-25 Woo-Hoo! You are an assassin. I bet you are testing out your new skills right this moment. Isn't it awesome? Well then, down to the business, You should train at Bearded whale coast and start doing the guild quests.DO all the wanted quests, hero quests and everything you could find. If you finished everything(which is quite unlikely), then keep on spaming Hookah until you are lv.25. Lv. 25-30 THESE 5 LEVELS WILL BE ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT STAGES FOR YOUR CHARACTER!!! First thigs first, do the Alvida Hero quest and as many normal quests as you can. Keep on grinding until you are lv 27. When you are lv 27, gather up some buddies and start the Dr. Farrell hero quest. It would be tough, but very rewarding. After you finished the hero quest and the little cinematic, I would strongly suggest that you grind Dr. Farrell until you get his gloves. Geeez I am lv 40 and I still wear his gloves, that's how good they are. You also will get a Dragon Fellowship symbol, I would reccomend that you soul craft it. Well now you have two choices of training: Artis or Alvida. Artis is a nice grinding place. Also, finish that dang hero quest for Artis. So either grind Artis or Alvida until you are lv 30. Lv.30-35 Yup, now you are not offically a noob anymore since your lv 30! Do all the quests available for the elysian sanctaury area. Keep on grindin until your 33. When you are lv 33+, go to Skypie. Do the Hero quest, and all of the other ones. BUT SOLO THEM ALL. THERE IS NOBODY THERE AND THERE NEVER WILL BE! NEVER EVER GRIND OR TRAIN IN NIGHTLORD!MahouSoul on NightLord: God! Everyone who has even fought him hates his metal nuts! ''Raitoman on Nightlord: Hes a ballbuster because he is a combo breaker''Once you reach lv 35, you are good to go to Caverns of Doom! Feel free to check out Chaos maps and hidden maps, they do have good stuff but not really good exp. Lv.35-40 Oh boy, your gonna catch up to me soon. Well you should grind Atoo do all the quests you can there. Once you are lv.36, I would suggest you start grinding in Molten Raeth, even though you will be kicked out of alot of parties. Do the hero quest and once you are lv 40, you should get ready for lavalon... BUILD: Lv. 20-25: http://dragonica.db.mmosite.com/tool...20100000000000 Lv. 25-30: http://dragonica.db.mmosite.com/tool...20300000000000 Lv.30-35: http://dragonica.db.mmosite.com/tool...20400000000000 Lv.35-40: http://dragonica.db.mmosite.com/tool...20500000000000 Ninja Guide/Build is currently under construction! Category:where do you find the traner?